Battle Of Jupiter
' The Battle Of Jupiter' specifically known as Operation J.U.P.I.T.E.R. T.W.O. Kids Next Door Invasion Numbuh 362 sent Numbuh 2 from the New Colonized Saturn Gas Giant and he reached Jupiter Undetected, following the chance of the discovery Of the Kids Ten Door Jupiter Bases all 8 of them despite all of the major clouds of Gas. Numbuh 362 Saw To oversee the vital assault on the heart of the Kids Ten Door, The Kids Next Door assault was primarily aimed at destroying the Kids Ten Door's main Jupiter Bases all 8 of them. Numbuh 362 led the assault personally, with his brother Numbuh 274 , and crushed the Kids Ten Door defenses. The Kids Next Door suffered A lot of Stunned Kids before the battle even begun. The Virgina Sector had attempted to make its way through the The Rock Formations of Jupiter's Gassy Rugged Surface in an attempt to impress Numbuh 362. First Line Breached The Kids Next Door first attacked Jupiter Station 3-T-8 and then Jupiter Station 5-7, that contained some of the Walls that protect all 8 Jupiter Bases. Both KTD checkpoints Kids Next Door K.i.d.a.p.u.l.t. walkers moved toward the Outpost The Kids Ten Door Planetary Blasters One For Space The Other For Ground to prevent any Star Destroyer casualties in the space battle. Kids Ten Door New York Class Land Battleships and South Carolina Class S.p.a.c.e. W.a.l.k.e.r.s. managed to destroyed the attackers before they reached the The Planetary who were still cooling Down. Virgina Sector came under harassing fire from the Kids Ten Door emplacements, but The Saturn Sector' armor plating was too strong for Kids Ten Door Weaponry Even for Fire Cracker Launchers. Only Valor Squadron A Group of H.o.r.n.e.t.s. was able to send the much of the Kids Next Door Pennsylvania Sector Armor Columns Including their Artillery To Dust. Unfortunately, the tactic's success was minimal, and the Kids Next Door Class S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S managed to downed many H.o.r.n.e.t.s. and D.e.v.e.s.t.a.t.o.r.s. with missiles Jupiter Base 3 Was also destroyed due to the Battle being to close, costing the Kids Ten Door one of their Jupiter Bases. Second Line Holds Third Flank Fortifications Fading Jupiter Bases Under Attack Stalled 7 Miles from Jupiter Base 4 Prototype Planetary Support Occupation of Play Fields Kids Next Door Invasion Of Jupiter Base 3 Destruction Of Jupiter Base 3 The Kids Ten Door Defenders Remained In The Trenches As Dug In As Hard as they Could try to hold back the Surging Kids Next Door Advance. Unfortunately due to S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. and A.R.T.I.L.E.R.Y. They were forced to pull back To their Second Line Of Defense. Kids Next Door Tiring Out Destruction Of KND Class A.s.s.a.u.l.t. S.h.i.p. The Kids Ten Door Defenders dove into the trenches, seeking cover. Unfortunately for the Kids Next Door the Planetary Turrets were operational again and began to pound the Kids Next Door Advance one at a time. After thousands of Kids are Stunned the Kids Next Door Fall back only to lose their A.s.s.a.u.l.t. s.h.i.p. Class transport In Orbit around Jupiter. The Kids Ten Door Counter attacked and the Kids Next Door now in panic began to brag Saturn for help but It was too late. All Kids were stunned and taken as Kids Ten Door Prisoners Of War. The Destroyed Kids Next Door Vehicles were thrown down into the Gas Clouds of Jupiter never to be seen again. KTD Counter Attack The Destruction Of Jupiter Base 3 was a tremendous Victory by the now enraged KTD's later combined their ranks and surged forward against the Kids Next Door Advancing on all fronts pushing them at last back out of the T Sector and Back Into the Fields. Push Towards KND Drop Zone With The A.S.S.A.U.L.T.S.H.I.P. Class carrier Gone, The Kids Next Door Began To Dig In Around The Drop Zone and decided to hold The Area until Their Remaining Transports can Evacuate the Rest Of The Operatives Back To Saturn. Set Up On Hill 48 They Used Artillery and The Kids Next Door Japanese Divisions in order to stall The Kids Ten Door Long enough so that they can set up the Defenses as fast as they can. Unfortunately thanks To The Kids Ten Door Land Based Planetary It Paralyzed half of the Japanese Divisions in a matter of minutes and they were force to pull back towards the Drop Zone as it was still unprepared for defense. Kids Next Door Retreat